Clan Korval
Korval Lines *yos'Phelium, the delm's blood; roughly translated by Jela as "Courier Pilot" *yos'Galan, the traders; *bel'Tarda, the subordinate Line Korval's Sigil The Tree and Dragon. The name of the Dragon is Megelaar. Korval's Motto "Flaran Cha'menthi" (I Dare). History *Founded by M. Jela Granthor's Guard. *Founding members Cantra yos'Phelium Clan Torvin and Tor An yos'Galan Clan Alkia. *("Korval" is a combination of T orv'''in and '''Al 'k'ia) *Korval is ships *Korval is also bound to The Tree Jelaza Kazone (roughly - Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment) based on a promise Cantra's partner, M Jela, made to the Ssussdriad, as The Tree's species is known, when he was stranded on its last home planet. *The founding of Clan Korval is described in Crystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31. *Shan gives another briefer account of the founding of the Clan, which differs somewhat in the details, in Conflict of Honors, Shipyear 65, Tripday 143, Second Shift. *The circumstances under which Line bel'Tarda was later brought into the Clan are described in "Heirloom". Residences *Korval's home on Liad is the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment given to Cantra and Tor An when Liad was first settled. There are two houses in the valley: Jelaza Kazone, home of yos'Phelium, built around The Tree from which it takes its name, and Trealla Fantrol, home of line yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 19 "This was house writ large, bold, and proud....She might have supposed it to be a mercantile center or a building attached to an university....Our mother taught that, in the past, it was also a fortress, guarding the mouth of our valley." Mouse & Dragon, ch 8.The valley is situated just north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 From Bechimo's Rules Search: “Tree-and-Dragon” Results: Mark designating Clan Korval, Liaden kin group comprised of founding Lines yos'Phelium and yos'Galan; bel'Tarda later incorporated as minor Line. ALSO Registered Trade Mark of Clan Korval, operating as Korval Trade, Tree-and-Dragon Family, Dragontree Ltd. NEW: Surebleak Clan Loop Unlimited. No Warnings are associated with this Mark.? 15 Members Line yos'Phelium * Aelliana Caylon (F) -- b. 1335originally of Clan Mizel (Birin Caylon's middle daughter''Scout's Progress'', ch 1), Lifemate of Daav yos'Phelium, mother of Val Con, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics * Bindrea yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in a time before Trealla Fantrol was built.Carpe Diem, ch 49 * Cantra yos'Phelium (F) -- 1st Delm. Founding head of the Line. Pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration, Cantra is an Aelantaza from Tanjalyre Institute''Crystal Dragon'', ch 6 * Chi yos'Phelium (F) -- 84th Delm. Identical twin sister to Petrella. Mother to Kareen and Daav. Deceased on Ganjir. * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 6th Delm.Local Custom, ch 32 First of his Line to bear the name Daav. Eba yos'Phelium's delm''Local Custom'', ch 28 (and also her thodelm? unclear) * Daav yos'Phelium (M) -- 85th Delm. b. 1325 Lifemated to Aelliana CaylonMouse and Dragon. Father to Val Con & Theo Waitley, Cha'leket to Er Thom yos'Galan, onagrata of Kamele Waitley, Fourth of his Line to bear the name Daav, Scout Captain, later also known as Scholar Jen Sar Kiladi''Mouse an Dragon'', ch 21 * Del Ben (or Del Ban) yos'Phelium (M) -- His misdeeds against Line bel'Tarda required a major Balancing which included bel'Tarda being brought under the Dragon's wing."Heirloom" * Danise bel'Tara (F) -- Luken bel'Tarda's eldest daughter. (Dragon in Exile, Ch 2) * Eba yos'Phelium (F) -- In the time of the first Daav, she was publicly flogged by her thodelm, who was also her cha'leket -- that being the least undesirable course of action left open to them by the Clan's enemies. The subsequent Balancing took seven years and resulted in the deaths of all those responsible. * Edil yos'Phelium (?) -- Delm, with lifemate Var Ond ter'Asten.Dragon in Exile, ch 10 * Inas Bhar (F) -- b.1355, Skardu in a Terran sector. Third daughter of Scholar Reyman Bhar. >t age 13 (in 1368) after avenging her fathers death, she sought the sanctuary of the Juntavas with whom she later becomes a Judge.Veil of the Dancer AKA: Natesa the Assassin, she assists Pat Rin yos'Phelium to go underground during Plan B.Plan B Becomes Lifemate of Pat Rin on Surebleak. Hidden Resources * Jen Sin yos'Phelium (M) -- The best Korval pilot of his generation, he was ordered home from the Scouts by his delm to serve the necessities of his clan, and in that service he was lost."The Space at Tinsori Light" * Jeni yos'Phelium (?) -- 9th Delm. Donated land and building for the establishment of the Scout Academy.Scout's Progress, ch 9 * Kareen yos'Phelium (F) -- b. 1313 Pat Rin's mother; Daav's sister; Liad's foremost authority on the Code. Not a pilot.Local Custom, ch 7 Also known as The Right Noble Lady Kareen yos'Phelium, Patron of the Solcintra Poetry Society, Founder of the League to Preserve the Purity of the Language and Chairperson Emeritus of the Embassy of Form''A Day At The Races'' * Ker Lin yos'Phelium (M) -- Delm in the 7th century, following his aunt Rinoka. A Seer, who foresaw the outlines of his life as a young man: Scout, lifemate, Delm. Died c. Standard Year 680.Carpe Diem, ch 24 * Kin Dal yos'Phelium (M) -- Father of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 31 * M. Jela Granthor's Guard (M) -- Soldier, Cantra's partner and co-pilot and the father of her son. Rescued The Tree from it's dying home-planet, died before the founding of Korval, but he brought the founding members of the clan together and gave them their purpose, and he is officially recognized as the clan's Founder. * Miri Robertson (F) -- b. 1365 on Surebleak, Mercenary soldier, retired. Half of the Current Delm with her lifemate Val Con. Mother to Talizea. Member, by genetics, of the Tiazan line of clan Erob, daughter of Kati Tayzin and Chock Robertson.Fighting Chance * Pat Rin yos'Phelium (M) -- b. 1354Was six in 1361, page 179, Ch 25, Local Custom. Thus yob is 1354. not 1351 as erroneously shown on the Timeline. Son and heir of Kareen yos'Phelium, fox-faced with brown hair and wide brown eyes. At age 6 was fostered with Luken bel'TardaLocal Custom ch7. Failed piloting exam 5 times: the first three times because of his mother influence, the other two because he had lost confidence in himself. Lord of the Dance. Father of Quin.Hidden Resources. Becomes known as Boss Conrad on Surebleak, earns a Pilot license, and gains a lifemate: Inas Bhar, AKA Natesa. . * Rinoka yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in the 7th century, preceding her nephew Ker Lin. * Talizea yos'Phelium (F) -- Miri and Val Con's heir. b. 1393 on Surebleak. * Theonna yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in Standard Year 1143, oversaw the disposition of Tactical Defense Pods 72 to 83.Plan B, ch 30 "I fear her orbit was more erratic than most. To her credit, she did bring the clan through a field thick with thorns, with scarcely a scratch... It may have been that she had flashes of long-sight among her delusions. Certainly, that would account for the overall success of her stewardship."Ghost Ship, ch 40 * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 2nd Delm. First of his Line to bear the name Val Con,Scout's Progress, ch 5 which comes from the Liaden word for "dragon". Only son of Cantra and Jela. * Val Con yos'Phelium (M) -- 86th Delm, with his lifemate Miri Robertson. Father to Talizea. Scout Commander and former Agent of Change, seventh of his Line to bear the name Val Con.Carpe Diem, ch 29 b. 1362 * Var Ond ter'Asten (?) -- Lifemate and delmae of Edil yos'Phelium.Dragon in Exile, ch 10 * Wayr yos'Phelium (F) -- Delm in 1283, when a contract-marriage between Erob and Korval produced a child for yos'Galan; left a reminder message about the next contract being due in three generation. Shan calls her "Great-great-great Aunt Wayr yos'Phelium".Plan B, ch 5 Line yos'Galan * Anne Davis (F) -- 1327-1382 Lifemate of Er Thom; thodelmae; Mother of Shan, Nova and Anthora, scholar of comparative linguistics. * Anthora yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1366 Dramliza, possibly the most powerful on the planet. Youngest sister of Shan and Nova; lifemate to Ren Zel dea'Judan. Cousin to Val Con. Flutter headed, by her own admission. * Dan Art yos'Galan (?) -- Only survivor of a catastrope that overtook the ship Zipper in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar. * Er Thom yos'Galan (M) -- 1325-1383 Son of Petrella; Thodelm; Lifemate of Anne Davis, Cha'leket to to Daav, father of Shan, Nova and Anthora, Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage. * Larin yos'Galan (F) -- Mother of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan. A Healer. * Lisha yos'Galan (F) -- A Master Trader; a contemporary of Del Ben yos'Phelium, it was she who discovered his misdeeds. * Mik yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1392 Heir of Anthora. Fraternal twin to Shindi yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45 * Nova yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1362 Shan and Anthora's sister, was First Speaker until the Ring was taken up by Val Con. * Padi yos'Galan (F) -- b. c1380 Shan's heir.In Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still. * Petrella yos'Galan (F) -- Thodelm. Identical twin sister to Chi. Mother to Sae Zar and Er Thom. Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage .Pilot of Korval. Brought back word of the deaths of Chi and Sea Zar on Ganjir, wounded. * Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza (F) -- b. 1359, Captain of Korval's trade ship Dutiful PassageI Dare, ch 43, lifemate to Shan yos'Galan, Witch (healer and dramliz equivalent talents), native of the planet Sintia where she was "Moonhawk-in-Training" before she was cast out of the Temple * Quin yos'Phelium (M) -- b. c1379 Pat Rin's son and heir, 2nd class pilotIn Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still. * Ren Zel dea'Judan (M) -- b. 1369"The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line", Adventures in the Liaden Universe #8, originally of Clan Obrelt, lifemate to Anthora yos' Galan, fist class pilot''Changeling, dramliza, first mate on Dutiful Passage''I Dare, ch 43. * Sae Zar yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1313Kareen yos'Phelium tells Kamele in 'Dragon in Exile' that he was her year mate. Son of Petrella, elder brother of Er Thom. A'thodelm, Master Trader, d. 1355 on Ganjir. Given Thodelm's grace to postpone marrying and producing an heir, with the result that his genes were lost to the clan by his untimely death. * Shan yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1357''Local Custom'', ch 10 on Terran Planet University''Local Custom'', ch 5, Master Pilot, Master Trader and for many years Captain''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7''Plan B'', ch 5 of Dutiful Passage, Healer, Lifemate to Priscilla Mendoza, Thodelm of yos'Galan, son of Er Thom and Anne Davis, brother of Nova and Anthora, father of Padi, Val Con's cousin and foster brother. * Shindi yos'Galan (F) -- b. 1392 Heir of Anthora. Fraternal twin to Mik yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45 * Syl Vor yos'Galan (M) -- b. 1384 Nova's son and heir.Necessities Child, Chs 7 and 21 * Tor An yos'Galan (M) -- Founding head of the Line. Co-pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration. Line bel'Tarda * Luken bel'Tarda (M) -- b. 1315. Sandy haired, buff - good humored face. A Master Merchant, in the business of rugs. Excellent sense of space as applied to interior design. Good humored, wins friends in both the Port and City. Becomes foster father of six year old Pat Rin yos'Phelium in 1360. Has at least two children (possibly counting Pat Rin as one): when he volunteered to contract marry Syntebra el'Kemin, he told Korval that another child would be no hardship as "the eldest is away at school more often than she's home nowadays"Local Custom, ch 39 Has a daughter named Danise, who has a younger sister who may or may not also be Luken's daughter.Dragon in Exile, ch 2 Moved to Surebleak with Clan Korval in Standard Year 1393 (I DARE). He sells rugs in Port City, Surebleak, and enjoys an intimate relationship with Audrey (DRAGON in EXILE). Line Unclear * Jeeves's daughter Tocohl is accepted into the clan by Val Con & Miri, but line is not mentioned.Dragon in Exile, ch 23I References Category:Clan Korval